1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a shower partition, for a shower stall, with a swinging door which, by means of a hinge, can pivot about a substantially vertical axis to close and open the stall entrance opening.
2. The Prior Art
German Utility Model No. 79 21 192 describes a shower stall comprising a double-panel door having a pivot bearing for each panel. In the vicinity of the entrance to the tub, the shower stall is of a predetermined width so that, to this extent, there are no special problems as regards tolerances and sealing in the entrance area. However, a not inconsiderable cost is involved in the production and assembly of the double panel door.
On the other hand, German Utility Model No. 75 39 749 describes a shower stall door which comprises, on the hinge-side, a hollow profile member. Arranged between a vertical door frame member and the hollow profile member, adapted to pivot with the swinging door, are sealing webs. Because of these sealing webs, adjustment of the door, and compensation for building tolerances are not immediately possible. This known shower partition comprises two swinging doors which are adapted to fold in relation to each other and contain a central stop flange and edge profile. Because of the often major differences in shower tub width and building tolerances, considerable difficulties arise during assembly of the shower partition. Additional compensating profiles or the like are required.